Classroom comfort
by Dewi-Michelle
Summary: One day after club activities, Satoshi finds Naomi crying in the homeroom class. Of course, he comes to her rescue and comforts her! And of course, there will be fluff! Rated T for a kiss, but it's actually not that detailed and a full make-out, so the rating also can be K-plus. The title sucks, but I really couldn't come up with something better. I suck at summaries! Sixth story!


**Classroom comfort**

**Nakashima Naomi x Mochida Satoshi**

**Author Note: Hi everyone! Here is another story request, which I gave my own twist on. 'MintyOreos', I really hope you like what I did to your suggestion! I wasn't really sure if you wanted this to become a lemon, since you did the 'wink wink'. I turned it into a fluff, though. I hope you're okay with that. ^_^**

_Could you write a Naomi x Satoshi OneShot, like after Heavenly Host...Actual suggestion: Naomi is still feeling guilty about hanging Seiko, so she goes to Satoshi, and he comforts her, yanno holding her while she cries, rubbing her back, shit like that, and then they kiss, and well, you know... *wink-wink*_

**This will be my first Naomi x Satoshi story, so I hope I can make you readers happy. Seriously, the title sucks. But I can't come up with anything better. Soo… anyway… Enjoy! ~**

**Warnings: Kissing, things that have to do with gore and death, OOC-ness. (I always warn for this, just in case.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party**

Normal P.O.V.

Club activities were over and Satoshi made my way back towards the front entrance, when he realized he had forgotten his cell phone in my desk in the homeroom class. He quickly made my way over, but when he was almost there, he heard sniffling coming from the inside. Satoshi frowned and peeked inside, seeing to his surprise his crush and long-time friend Naomi standing by the window, crying, while looking at her cell phone.

''Naomi…'' He spoke softly.

Naomi's eyes widened and she turned around.

''Satoshi…''

Satoshi walked towards her.

''Why are you crying?'' He asked, compassion evitable in his voice.

Naomi opened her mouth to speak, but instead, a sob escaped her throat. She squeezed her eyes and suddenly, dashed forwards, catching Satoshi by surprise, grabbing his shoulders and burying her face in the shirt of his school uniform. She gripped the fabric tightly and her tears dropped slowly on Satoshi's shirt. Satoshi turned red, but didn't mind what she did, instead wrapping his arm around the fragile girl.

''Is it about what I think it's about?'' He asked.

He felt Naomi nod.

''Satoshi… I just miss Seiko much.'' The short-haired brunette sobbed.

''That's normal. We all do.'' Satoshi tried to comfort the girl.

''I-I feel so guilty for hanging her. I-I can't believe I actually let myself get taken over. I-I hanged Seiko. _I_ did it.''

''You were possessed, Naomi. You didn't do it on purpose. You would _never_ hang Seiko!''

''B-But I still did it, Satoshi! She's gone… because of me! I just want her back… Just be able to talk to her once more… I just want to hug her and say I'm sorry.''

Naomi started to sob harder and Satoshi tightened his grip around her.

''Sshh… it's okay.''

He didn't know very well how to comfort people. Satoshi had always been a bit awkward around girls and even though he was popular amongst them, he was still a bit of a coward. He just hoped that whatever he did would help Naomi in some way. He rubbed her back and just held her close. After a while, Naomi's sobbing went over in sniffling. Satoshi pulled back a bit, so he could take Naomi on arm-length.

''She did exist, right?'' Naomi asked.

Satoshi nodded.

''Of course she did.''

''Everybody says I'm crazy. Even my own mom won't believe me!'' Naomi exclaimed, clenching her fist in anger.

''I believe you. Yoshiki, Shinozaki and Yuuka… we all believe you.''

Naomi's eyes went sad once again and she stared at the picture on her cell phone; A picture of Seiko, but with a black spot on her face.

''Seiko…'' Naomi softly spoke.

She looked at Satoshi.

''At least you didn't die too.''

Satoshi smiled.

''There's no way I would've let you wander that place on your own.''

Naomi smiled.

''I'm glad… you're still around, Satoshi.'' She blushed a bit.

''I'm glad you are still here too.'' Satoshi smiled back.

''I really don't know what I would've done if you wouldn't be here with me.'' Naomi spoke.

Satoshi blushed.

''N-Naomi, I'm not that much of an important person.''

''Yes, you are!'' The short-haired brunette exclaimed.

She started to smile.

''You saved me numerous times in Heavenly Host. And you have always been there for me. I always could talk to you and you always knew how to cheer me up. Even now.''

Satoshi smiled.

''It's just because of you. You make me want to smile. You make _me_ happy.'' He replied.

He saw the blush on Naomi's cheeks.

''Satoshi…?'' She suddenly asked.

''Yeah?''

''Thanks. For being there for me.'' She smiled.

''Always.'' Satoshi replied.

Was it him or had they come a little closer.

''Satoshi, c-can I be a little selfish?'' Naomi suddenly started to stammer with a red face.

''What is it?'' Satoshi asked with a smile.

''T-There is something that would really cheer me up. C-Can I use you for that?'' She asked, red as a beet.

''Is there something you want me to do?'' Satoshi asked confused.

Naomi blushed and smiled.

''Just stand still and close your eyes.''

Satoshi closed his eyes.

''Like this?''

''Yes, like that. Now, be silent.'' Satoshi heard Naomi's voice.

He stood still and focused. And then, he felt it. A soft pair of lips pressing on his own. His eyes immediately fluttered open in shock. He then seemed to finally realize what was happening and he wrapped his arms around Naomi's waist, pulling her a little closer and kissing her back. Naomi, feeling this, wrapped her arms around Satoshi's neck and deepened the kiss. The two stood there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company and the warmth the other provided. Butterflies had erupted in both their stomach and for the first time, they both didn't felt that depressed anymore, ever since they had escaped Heavenly Host. When they pulled back, Naomi was very red.

''Sorry… I just had to do that.'' She muttered embarrassed.

Satoshi smiled at her.

''I didn't mind at all.'' He spoke softly.

Naomi's eyes widened.

''I-I thought you just kissed me back just because you wanted to help me in my selfishness.''

Satoshi shook his head.

''Nope. I kissed you back because I really _wanted_ to kiss you back.''

Naomi went red again once more.

''E-Eh?!'' She exclaimed.

''Naomi…'' Satoshi began, a blush on his cheeks. ''I like you. I really REALLY like you. Will you please go out with me?''

Naomi started to beam and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

''YES! Yes, I want to go out with you!'' She exclaimed happy.

Satoshi hugged her back. Naomi pulled a bit away and grinned a goofy grin. She then leaned forward once again and kissed her long-time crush once more. Satoshi, of course, did the same. And like that, they both finally had found happiness by each other.

**The End**

**Author Note: D'awwhh! I loved writing this. It's so cute! I hope I kept the characters a bit in their original characters. I'm not really sure about how to portrait Naomi and Satoshi well, so I hope this satisfied you guys a bit! 'MintyOreos', thanks for your story suggestion! All you other readers out there, feel free to leave story suggestions as well! I love to make you lovelies happy! Until next time! xoxo Dewi-Michelle**


End file.
